Trent Boyett
Trent Edward Boyett was a bully and a classmate of the boys back in "Pre-School" who returned to South Park for revenge five years later by knocking children unconscious, murdering them and making them wail, scream and cry in pain. He has a voice impersonation of Robin Gibb from BeeGees done by Trey Parker. His younger voice is done by Debi Mae West Attempted Murder Jean Clifford tries to kill Trent. Background Trent was very foul-mouthed and considered the "toughest, baddest" kid in the pre-school class. The boys had wanted to play "Firemen" (which involved pulling one's penis out of their pants and urinating on a fire to put it out) and asked Trent to burn something for them, which he agreed to as he burned "a lot of stuff". When the boys failed to put out the fire with their urinating, it spread and caught their teacher, Ms. Claridge, on fire (the burns being so severe that she was confined to a wheelchair and could only beep once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'). Trent tried to tell the police that it was the boys' fault, but the boys (including Butters, who didn't want to get grounded for being involved) denied it, causing Trent to be sent to Juvenile Hall for five years. As he was being taken away, he swore revenge. The day he was released from prison, he went straight after Butters, giving him a wedgie so massive it nearly killed him, two "Indian sunburns", a "charlie horse", a titty-twister, a swirly, a noogie, and a "Polish Bike Ride", causing Butters to wind up severely hospitalized. When the boys got the help of the sixth graders to defend them, they all wound up bullied and seriously injured by Trent, who had even given one of them a "Texas Chili Bowl" (shoving tabasco sauce and a telephone up their anus). The boys tried to get the help of Shelly next, but she forced them to confess what they did. Then after she would protect them seeing how bullying Stan is her job. As they were about to admit their involvement to Miss Claridge, Trent arrived to enact his revenge on them. Cartman grabbed the taser he had swiped from his mom, trying to keep Trent away from them, but he shot and missed Trent, accidentally hitting Ms. Claridge's wheelchair and giving it such an electric charge that it was sent out of control, ultimately causing her to get seriously burned once again. History repeated itself when Trent once again tried to tell the police of the boys' involvement, only to be carted off to Juvenile Hall for another five years, after a misunderstanding of Ms. Claridge's responded to them "no"; after beeping twice,but the police officer interpreted it as "Yes,Yes." Appearance Trent had short, wild blond hair, and wore a black muscle shirt, a tattered red vest, and black pants. He had a tattoo on each shoulder, the left one a skull with "Never Forget", and the right one a cross with "Vengeance is Mine, sayeth the lord". He also carried around a switchblade with "Kill all betrayers" scrawled on it. He appears to have a nasty-looking glare when pissed off. As a pre-schooler, he wore a similar outfit, but had an aquamarine sweater with a picture of a truck on it underneath the vest. Personallity Trents parents are divorced; he currently lives with his father, Edward Robin Boyett, his stepmother, Madalyn Murray-Boyett, 2 of his biological brothers, Roland Alexander Boyett, and David Edward Boyett, 1 of his real sisters, Ariel Boyett, 3 stepbrothers, Silas Deegan Murray, Oscar Silas Murray, and Steven Oscar Murray. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Students with divorced parents